


Fun With Kup

by sleep



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift has some fun with Kup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Kup

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Denton J. Tipton: “[…] we concentrated on how Drift hooked up with Kup […]”. There you have it folks; Drift hooked up with Kup, in canon. I am amazed that there is only one other fic with this ship on here.  
> I tried to do this seriously. I tried.  
> I hope you like it!

Loud, heavy, steps echoed down the corridor. Drift sighed; no regard for subtlety. It sounded like Kup was the one approaching him. Drift had realized from the start that _subtlety_ was far from a Wrecker's priority, and Kup, being the leader of the Wreckers, had no mind for it at all.  
  
“Hey kid, you doin' alright?” The smell from the cygar wafted around them as Kup stopped a few steps away from Drift.  
  
“Yes, I'm fine.” Drift turned to face Kup.   
  
“What're you doin' alone on such a fine evening?” Kup leaned leisurely at the wall, displaying a crooked smiled to Drift.  
  
“Oh, nothing special. There's nothing to do.” When they were not fighting 'cons, there really was nothing for him – the outsider even among the outsiders of the Autobots – to do.   
  
“Well, that's a shame kid. Want to come back to my room for some... Fun?” The way Kup stood, displaying himself like that, almost took a turn to obscene. But Kup was nice, and having some 'fun' would probably not hurt.  
  
“Sure.”   
  
–  
  
Kup led him to his chambers, and immediately whipped out a bottle of engex from a small table, pouring them both a glass. He gestured for Drift to sit anywhere he wanted, while he himself sat down on the edge of his berth. Drift ended up sitting down on a foldable chair out on the floor.   
  
The conversation was light – avoiding any sensitive topics – and the engex was good. Kup had already poured himself another glass before Drift had gotten halfway through his own.   
  
Kup made no advances on him, presumably to let Drift make the decision. A lull in the conversation eventually came, and Drift decided to get to the point. “So...” Drift reset his vocalizers. “So, no strings attached?”   
  
“No strings attached. Just some fun.”   
  
Drift placed his glass on the small table, and made his way over to Kup's berth, standing in front of him, uncertain. “How do you want to do this?”  
  
“Any way you want, kid. I'm all yours.” Kup smiled that borderline obscene smile again, and leaned backwards.  
  
Drift hesitated for a moment, before climbing on top of the berth, lying down on his back, legs spread. His valve-panel snapped back. “I would like you to frag me, sir.”   
  
Kup climbed up after him, sitting down between his legs. “Can do, kid.”  
  
Drift stared expectantly at Kup as he leaned down to his panel, extended his glossa, and started licking. The older mech apparently knew _exactly_ how to twist and turn his glossa to make Drift's engines rev, teasing his nub and lips before dipping in. Drift virtually immediately felt himself lubricating as the clever tongue almost embarrassingly quickly brought his charge up.   
  
But just as Drift came dangerously close to overloading then and there, Kup stopped. Drift involuntarily let out a whine, urging Kup to continue.   
  
“Now, where would the fun be in you overloadin' already? It's so much more gratifying when you wait for it, don't you think?” Drift was inclined to disagree, but then Kup inserted a finger into his valve, and he forgot all about it. The finger slid carefully in and out, coaxing his valve to relax, while the experienced mech's thumb massaged his nub. Soon another finger could join in without issue, and Kup scissored the fingers, gently letting Drift get used to it. Then another finger joined in, and Drift felt he was about to overload again.  
  
Unfortunately, Kup noticed that too – Drift suspected that it might have been his fans working on full power, or his desperate moans, that gave him away – and pulled all of the fingers out. Drift breathed in cold air, cooling himself down, and after waiting a little longer, Kup entered the three fingers again, massaging and expanding Drift's eagerly lubricating valve.   
  
Drift felt waves of pleasure ripple through him when another finger joined in, Kup stretching him while keeping him just at the edge of overload. Drift's breathing was ragged and he just wanted to overload, being so close for so long making him desperate.   
  
“Slag it, just frag me already!” The fingers disappeared as soon as he spoke, leaving his fluttering calipers wanting for more, and a click of a panel retracting answered his plea. Drift leaned up to watch as the spike – thick and wonderful – lined up with him, just about to enter.   
  
“You want this gentle or rough, kid?”   
  
Drift would have swore that Kup was just stalling by now. “I don't care, just frag me already!”  
  
“Okay, kid.” And then Kup complied. The spike plunged into his ready valve, hitting the ceiling node at the first try, and bringing Drift into an overload on the second. Kup kept thrusting, causing spikes of pleasure each time he moved.   
  
Drift was fragged through his overload, and when it was over, Kup slowed down to a halt, leaning over Drift's heaving body. “You okay, kid?”  
  
Drift mumble something inaudible.  
  
“What was that?”   
  
Drift forced himself to lean up and speak. “Again, please.”   
  
Kup smiled. “It'll be my pleasure.”  
  
He then started moving again, slowly, until Drift made a whine-plea for him to go faster. And then for him to go harder. And then harder again, until Drift felt himself moving with each expertly performed thrust, his charge building in no time. Drift could hear his own moans and sighs, but it was too good for him to care.   
  
Drift overloaded again before Kup finally was tipped over the edge, filling Drift's valve with a mixture of their transfluid. Kup pulled out soon after, leaving Drift feeling empty but sated, his vocalized too fizzled for him to properly form words.   
  
Kup pulled out a few cleaning-rags, cleaning off both himself and Drift – too tired to move, but humming while smiling as his sensitive valve was lightly touched – before they both closed their panels and Kup picked up his drink again.   
  
Drift went back to his own small room after a few more drinks and some more nice conversation, and with the knowledge that fun-time with Kup truly was fun. 

 


End file.
